Conventionally, when an antenna is mounted in a metal case, the metal body cancels out a magnetic flux generated by the antenna, so that a magnetic field generated by the antenna may not reach the outside of the metal body, making it difficult to maintain a communication characteristic of the antenna.
In this respect, a technique is proposed which provides the metal body with a through hole and a slot connecting an end portion of the metal body and the through hole, and arranges a loop antenna around the through hole so as to overlap with the metal body (e.g., see PTL 1). This makes it possible to carry out communication rather using the metal body.